


“Удачное утро”

by LMMello



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMello/pseuds/LMMello
Summary: Трудно сохранять спокойствие, когда божественные ноги оказываются разведены в стороны перед тобой, а твои мозги перетекают в совсем другое место.





	“Удачное утро”

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Огню и откровенности.   
> И Дракону.

Каждый раз, глядя на тебя, в душе у меня поднимается все, что только может. 

– И он, короче, такой крутой отправил меня жарить картошку, а ты знаешь, какой он прожорливый? 

Конечно-конечно, знаю. Ты говорила мне об этом не раз и не два, только в иной форме и при других обстоятельствах. На улице, на кухне, в гостиной, в коридоре, за домом, когда ты в очередной раз затягивалась и прямо смотрела на меня. Небо, ты жалуешься мне на него ровно столько же, сколько вы встречаетесь, и я, конечно же, да, знаю, какой он сукин сын. 

– Он меня не любит совсем, понимаешь? Он готов променять меня на Дину или ещё на какую шлюху! 

Тебе ли говорить о шлюхах, дорогая? Это ведь не они сейчас лежат передо мной на животе с широко раздвинутыми ногами, из-за чего короткие шорты становятся свободнее и открывают взору край чёрных трусиков. Я уже битых полчаса не отвечаю тебе нормально, а лишь мычу и хмыкаю, глядя на этот кусочек ткани. Судя по тому, где он обрывается, я понимаю, что ты надела не любимый покрой белья – стринги. Ты, чертова натуралка, собираясь в гости ко мне, надела чёрные стринги, которые тебе не по душе, но нравятся мне. 

Я набираюсь смелости и прошу тебя свести ноги. Видит Небо, это далось мне непросто. 

– А что не так? – Ты согнула ногу в колене, поднимая голень вверх и покачивая ступней, после чего с тихим шорохом опустила обратно на кровать. – Ты же не парень. 

Спасибо, детка. От всей души тебе спасибо за напоминание. Я бы сейчас душу продала в обмен на тебя. 

Я поддаюсь вперёд, касаясь бедер, обтянутых джинсой шорт, приподнимая и прижимаясь к округлым ягодицам. Ты затихаешь, твой монолог о том, какой твой парень засранец обрывается, и ты оборачиваешься, недоуменно глядя на меня через плечо. Сейчас я тебе покажу, почему не стоит сверкать передо мной трусиками. Я становлюсь так, что мои ноги касаются внутренней стороны твоих бедер, а ладони удобно устроились на внешней, удерживая на месте, и, чуть отстранившись, толкнулась так, будто бы у меня и правда был член. Твои карие глаза удивлённо распахиваются. Все ещё думаешь, что я играю? Ну, держись! 

Я поддаюсь вперёд, уже резче толкаясь бедрами. Ты охаешь от удивления и не успеваешь среагировать, когда я накрываю твои губы своими, вторгаясь языком в твой рот, скользя самым кончиком по щеке, касаясь зубов, задевая твой язык. Секундная заминка сменяется пылким ответом, переходит в яростно борьбу языков. Давай, золотко, покажи класс!

Мои пальцы скользят по бедрам, перебираются к застежке шорт, с нажимом проводят по ней, заставляя тебя вздрогнуть, бегут выше – к животу и забираются под майку, поглаживая нежную кожу у самой кромки пояса. Ты дергаешься, поводишь бедрами вслед за пальцами и пытаешься перевернуться на спину, но я не позволяю. Я отстраняюсь и, положив ладонь тебе между лопаток, прижимаю тебя грудью к простыням. Злоба за то, что ты подняла меня с постели рано утром в воскресенье сменяется радостью – не придётся расправлять кровать или вжимать тебя в покрывало, которое уже давно пора постирать. 

Я шепчу тебе на ухо, что сейчас рулю я, и ты недовольно дергаешься. Я шепчу, что если ты покажешь характер, то я встану и уйду, предоставив тебе шанс разбираться с проблемой своими силами. Ты недовольно сопишь, но все же расслабляешься, а я отстраняюсь и, подхватив край твоей майки зубами, тяну её вверх, открывая загорелую спину вплоть до лопаток, прикусываю кожу рядом с позвоночником. Ты вскрикиваешь и недовольно говоришь, что он убьёт тебя, если увидит отметину. 

– Убьёт обеих, – говорю я и чуть выше оставляю засос. Ты стонешь и качаешь головой. Ты явно недовольна моим поступком, но затихаешь, стоит мне лишь нырнуть пальцами за пояс шорт и секундой позже высвободить пуговицу из тугой петли, расстегнуть молнию, забираясь пальцами под грубую ткань и касаясь мягкого белья. 

Я отстраняюсь и, скользнув пальцами под поясом шорт, потянула на себя, резко дернула вниз, стягивая вещь до колен, а после и вовсе избавляясь от неё, сбрасывая с кровати. Стоя на коленях в пижамных шортах между твоих в меру пухлых ног, я откровенно любуюсь картиной: бедра чуть приподняты, поясница выгнута, плечи чуть ссутулены – видимо, ты прижимаешься ими к матрацу, как и левой щекой, чёрная футболка позволяет разглядеть лишь загорелую спину до лопаток и руки, которыми ты сжимаешь простыни рядом с черноволосой головой. 

Демоны, как же ты прекрасна! 

Если бы ты только знала, как моя душа поет, когда я смотрю на тебя! Однако, смотреть недостаточно. Нужно целовать. Под застежкой лифчика, вдоль по позвоночнику вниз, едва обдав дыханием ягодицу, спуститься еще ниже, прижимаясь губами к нежной коже бедра и слушая громкий вздох. Пальцы мои забрались под тонкую полоску ткани, опоясывающую бедра и играющую роль эдакого пояска трусиков, от которых только и осталось, что пара лоскутов мягкой ткани, и поглаживали кожу. Я поднимаюсь поцелуями выше и прохожусь языком прямо рядом с манящими губами, прикрытыми черной тканью. Щекой я чувствую влагу, и удивлению моему нет предела. Ах ты мелкая…

Ты ерзаешь, больше открываясь, но я отстраняюсь и краем глаза замечаю, как ты, вытянув руки, хватаешься пальцами за край матраца. Твое тело напряжено, оно подрагивает в ожидании, а ты покорно молчишь, уткнувшись лбом в постель и спрятавшись за черными, будто ночь, волосами. Я слышу твое тяжелое дыхание и, поддавшись вперед, склонившись над твоей спиной, провожу ладонью по твоей спине, прогнутой пояснице, скользнув под мягкую ткань, останавливаюсь на ягодице. Мой большой палец замирает в ложбинке рядом со сжатым колечком мышц, а остальные сжимают плоть, оттягивая её вверх. Ты охаешь и тут же, будто одумавшись, затихаешь. 

Поздно.

Я повторяю движение, срывая с твоих губ стон, и прикусываю кожу на ребрах. Не моя вина, если ты сегодня вдруг сойдешь с ума. Ты нетерпеливо подставляешься, когда мои пальцы пробегают рядом с влажными губами. А, нет, все же моя.

Моя рука скользит ниже между твоих ног и останавливается, когда пальцы устраиваются на безволосом лобке, а ладонь на губах. Ты ерзаешь, пытаясь потереться о грубоватую кожу клитором, но я не позволяю, сильно прижимая ладонь. Я тяну руку вверх, заставляя поднять бедра выше, встать на колени, отчего ты недовольно бормочешь о том, как тебе не нравится эта поза. Я улыбаюсь. Посмотрим, что ты скажешь немного позже.

Смазка течет от моей ладони к пальцам, и я меняю свое мнение и планы на твой счет. Раз уж ты так просишь…

Мои пальцы скользят рядом с клитором, задевая, но слишком слабо, чтобы удовлетворить, перемещаются ниже и проходятся по губам. Белье ужасно мешается, даже не смотря на покрой, и я спешу от него избавиться. Так-то лучше. Только тут я понимаю, что стоило бы снять и футболку с лифчиком, но терять время на это так не хочется, тем более, если учесть, что уже скоро ты и вовсе позабудешь о случившемся. А я запомню, как ты довольно застонала, стоило лишь моим пальцам оказаться там, где ты так хотела, внутри, в лоне. 

 

– Але, ты уснула что ли? – спрашиваешь ты и касаешься своей стопой моей ноги. 

Я смаргиваю наваждение.

Ты так же лежишь на животе в шортах, из-под которых видна полоска черного белья. Я отвечаю, что просто задумалась о сюжете не законченной истории и прошу у тебя совета, хотя уже все решила и ночью приступила к написанию. 

Ты пожимаешь плечами:

– Откуда мне знать? И чего ты так паришься? Это же всего лишь какая-то дурацкая история!

Я сжимаю зубы и говорю, что у меня еще полно планов на день, отчего ты возмущаешься и говоришь, что я и так тебя не слушала, опять размышляя о какой-то фигне. Я спешно выпроваживаю тебя за дверь и прощаюсь, не сказав причины своих «зависаний», которые и правда случаются все чаще.

Сегодня я тебя выставила вон, но кто знает, что случится в следующий раз? Точно не ты. И не я.

**Author's Note:**

> 10.08.15.  
> ///  
> Публикация на других ресурсах только с разрешения автора.


End file.
